


(Podfic) Rabbits, Therapy and Placebos

by Azure_K_Mello, ventusprinceps



Series: (Podfic) Friendship is Not My Forte [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal is still a cannibal, M/M, Medical Professionals, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Someone Helps Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will doesn't need saving, but he isn't feeding it to Will anymore, the rabbit is actually rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventusprinceps/pseuds/ventusprinceps
Summary: Will finally meets a shrink who might actually help him deal with his mental problems. And Hannibal asks him for a little bit of honesty.This story makes vague references to Hannibal Rising.





	(Podfic) Rabbits, Therapy and Placebos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rabbits, Therapy and Placebos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/972252) by [Azure_K_Mello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_K_Mello/pseuds/Azure_K_Mello). 



> Here we go! My first attempt at Podficcing explicit material. I hope you guys love it!

Mediafire Download:

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tamztzgoh365h6p/Rabbits%252C_Therapy_and_Placebos.mp3/file) | **Size:** 48.89 MB | **Duration:** 00:54:56

Soundcloud:


End file.
